Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon
Japan Release Date: December 23, 2011 Japanese title: 劇場版 イナズマイレブン GO 究極の絆 グリフォン Romaji: Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven GO Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon ---- Info The movie aired on December 23th in the theater as well as on TV, though it isn't known when it will be aired. The DVD and Blu-ray will be released on July 4th 2012. Facts *The movie takes place after the match against Kidokawa Seishuu. *Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke didn't appear in the trailers of the movie. However in the first 10 minutes, it was shown that Kurama, Hayami and Hamano had to stay at Raimon Junior High to protect it, but Aoyama and Ichino went with the rest of the team to God Eden. Though, they only stayed on the bench during the matches. *Raimon lost 12-0 against Unlimited Shining and 1-0 against Ancient Dark. However, they tied with Zero 5-5. *Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc. *Kibayama Douzan, Hikita Goushirou, Gojou Masaru, Mutou Genzou, Ookazeya Giichi and Rinno Fujiko replaced some of Zero's members to play against Raimon. *Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou and Fudou Akio turned into their young form and fought alongside Raimon to play against Zero, principally against Kibayama and the others adults, and to help Raimon to beat them. *Tenma's new keshin fused with Shindou's Sousha Maestro and Tsurugi's Kensei Lancelot to create Matei Gryphon, and to stop Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Sei Kishi Arthur. Hissatsu Used *'SH White Hurricane' (Debut) *'SH White Breath' (Debut) *'SH Black Ash '(Debut) *'SH Maou no Ono '(Debut) *'SH Sword of Excalibur' (Debut) *'SH Sword of Fire' (Debut) *'SH Joker Rains' (Debut) *'SH Evolution' (Debut) *'SH Zero Magnum' (Debut) *'SH Furinkazan Destroyer' (Debut) *'SH Devil Burst' (Debut) *'SH Justice Wing '(Debut) *'SH Bushin Renzan ' *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Extend Zone '(Debut) *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Noboriryu' (Debut) *'OF Olympus Harmony' (Debut) *'OF Shippuu Dash '(GO Debut) *'DF Hunter's Net ' *'DF Biba! Banri no Choujou ' *'DF Deep Mist '(Debut) *'DF The Wall '(GO Debut) *'GK God Hand V' (Debut) *'GK Serpent Fang' (Debut) *'GK Gravity Point' (Debut) *'GK Kill Bridge' (Debut) *'GK Burai Hand' (Debut) *'GK Fence of Gaia' Hissatsu Tactics Used *'HT Kami no Takuto' Keshin Used *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Debut) *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B '(Debut) *'KH Seiei-Hei Pawn B' (Debut) *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' (Debut) *'KH Masaisho Bishop B' (Debut) *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' (Debut) *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Debut) *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' (Debut) *'KHF Matei Gryphon' (Debut) Gallery IshidoMakingAspeechGOmovie.PNG|Ishido making a speech about the Fifth Sector, at the debut of the movie IshidoGOmovie-1.PNG|Ishido when finished his speech HakuryuuKeshinGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu using his keshin to destroy the place where he is KibayamaWatchingHakuryuuGOmovie.PNG|Kibayama watching him ShuuAtTheTopOfAWaterfallGOmovie.PNG|Shuu at the top of the waterfall ShuuKeshinmovie.PNG|Shuu's keshin seemingly starting to come out (1) ShuuKeshinmovie2.PNG|Shuu's keshin seemingly starting to come out (2), in form of tears and covering the moon FieldGOmovie.PNG|The field where Unlimited Shining and Raimon played HakuryuuRunningGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu running, during the match WhiteHurricaneGOmovie-1.PNG|White Hurricane beating Raimon's players EndouComebackGOmovieBQ.PNG|Endou's comeback TenmaHavingPassedShuuGOmovieBQ.PNG|Tenma believing he passed Shuu KaiInterceptingTheBallOrNotGOmovieBQ.PNG|Kai pretending to intercept the ball YuukiDoingSomeMoveToDisturbNishikiGOmovieBQ.PNG HisakumoDoingSomeMoveToDisturbKurumadaGOmovieBQ.PNG KariyaBeingSurprisedOfWhatIsDoingNoyaGOmovieBQ.PNG KirinoBeingSurprisedOfWhatIsDoingKaiGOmovieBQ.PNG KiyaAndRinneDoingSomeMoveToDisturbShinsukeGOmovieBQ.PNG TheLambWhichWillBeHitGOmovie.PNG|Rinne's shoot will hit a lamb TenmaSavingTheLambGOmovie.PNG|Tenma saving a lamb, by using Soyokaze Step GodEdenStadium.PNG|The stadium where Zero and Raimon played TeamZeroWhenAppearing.PNG|Zero when appearing ZeroGOmovieBQ.PNG HakuryuuAndShuuKeshinsEnergyGOmovieBQ.PNG ZeroMakingPassesGOmovieBQ.PNG|Zero's members making passes HakuryuuShootGOmovieBQ1.PNG|Hakuryuu's shoot, which scored the first goal to Zero against Raimon MaestroBeatenByHakuryuuKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Shindou's Sousha Maestro beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin HakuryuuKeshinBeatingRaimonPlayersGOmovieBQ1.PNG|Nishiki, Kageyama and Kurumada beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin LancelotBeatenByHakuryuuKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Tsurugi's Kensei Lancelot beaten by Hakuruuu's keshin HakuryuuKeshinHavingAvoidedTenmaKeshinAttackGOmovieBQ.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin having avoided Tenma's keshin's attack MajinPegasusBeatenByHakuryuuKeshinGOmovie.PNG|Tenma's Majin Pegasus beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin HakuryuuSlidingWithHisKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Hakuryuu sliding with his keshin TenmaShindouTsurugiGOmovie.PNG|Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi ready to use their keshins TenmaShindouAndTsurugiUsingTheirKeshinGOmoviepreview.PNG|The violet energy of the keshins HakuryuuKeshinsVsRaimonKeshin.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin surrounded by Raimon's keshins ZeroKeshinsUsersUsingTheirKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Rinne, Seidou, Kai and Yuuki using their Keshin ZeroKeshinsAgainstRaimonKeshinsGOmovieBQ.PNG|Zero's keshins (except Shuu's) against Raimon's ZeroKeshinsAgainstRaimonKeshinsGOmovieBQ2.PNG|Zero's keshins (except Shuu's) against Raimon's (2) HakuryuuUsingWhiteBreathAgainstRaimonKeshinsGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu and his keshin using White Breath against Raimon's keshins ZeroPlayingRoughlyAgainstRaimonGOmovieBQ1.PNG|Zero playing roughly against Raimon (1) ZeroPlayingRoughlyAgainstRaimonGOmovieBQ2.PNG|Zero playing roughly against Raimon (2) ZeroPlayingRoughlyAgainstRaimonGOmovieBQ3.PNG|Zero playing roughly against Raimon (3) MajinPegasusVsSeijuuShiningDragonGOmovieBQ.PNG|Tenma's original keshin against Hakuryuu's keshin MajinPegasusArcVsSeijuuShiningDragon.PNG|Tenma's new keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc, against Hakuryuu's keshin (1) HakuryuuKeshinBeatenByArcGOmovieBQ.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin beaten by Tenma's new keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc ShindouRememberingHisTrainingGOmovieBQ.PNG|Shindou remembering his training with Kazemaru TsurugiRememberingHisTrainingGOmovieBQ.PNG|Tsurugi remembering his training with Fubuki ZeroKeshinsExceptShuuKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Zero's keshins (except Shuu's), ready to battle against Raimon's AnotherKeshinBattleGOmovieBQ.PNG|Raimons Keshin vs Zero's Keshin HuntersNetAndDeepMistGOmovieBQ.PNG|Rinne's keshin being blocked AmagiAndShinsukeHissatsusGOmovieBQ.PNG|Seidou's keshin being blocked HakuryuuKaiAndYuukiKeshinBeingAttackedGOmovieBQ.PNG|Hakuryuu's, Kai's and Yuuki's keshin being attacked by Tsurugi's YuukiKeshinBeatenGOmovieBQ.PNG|Yuuki's keshin beaten ZeroAdultsGOmovieBQ.PNG|Left to right : Gojou, Mutou, Kibayama, Ookazeya, Rinno and Hikita ZeroAdultsPlayingRoughlyGOmovieBQ.PNG|Zero's adults playing roughly against Raimon MajinPegasusArcVsSeijuuShiningDragon2.PNG|Tenma's new keshin against Hakuryuu's keshin (2) ShuuAnHakuryuuKeshinsGomovie-2.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu ready to create their Keshin Fusion SeiKishiAsaGOmovie-1.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu sliding with their Keshin Fusion HakuryuuTsurugiGOmovie.PNG|Tsurugi against Hakuryuu TenmaShuuGOmovie.PNG|Shuu against Tenma Category:Movies